Enfants du futur
by Shiefa Li
Summary: Fic finie, 11 chapitres courts. Que ce passe t'il quand des enfants du futur reviennent dans au temps de leur parents pour sauver leur propre avenir ?merci de me lire !
1. Ron

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

ps: désoler pour de probable fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau faire, il en reste toujours...

* * *

Ce soir Dumbledore a fait passer sous le Choipaux 2 nouveaux élèves, un garc et une fille. Ils ont à peu près notre âge, et viennent d'être envoyé tout les 2 à Griffondor, va falloir faire de la place dans le dortoir pour le nouveau et surtout un petit coup de ménage, parce que c'est plutôt le foutoir, c'est moi qui vous le dit...

Faut que vous mette au courant des dernier news : moi Ron Weasley sort officiellement depuis 5 mois avec ma chère et tendre Hermione Granger, depuis le début des grandes vacances en fait... elle a passé tout le mois d'aout au Térrier et j'ai eu le courage de me déclarer, enfin faut dire que l'on m'a pas mal poussé, je ne cite personne, mais par exemple, mon très chèr meilleur ami...

Enfin lui y sort avec... roh j'ai toujours du mal à dire son nom, faut dire que quand il me l'a annoncer je suis tout simplement tombé dans les pommes... bref, y sort lui aussi depuis 5 mois -aussi- avec _Draco Malfoy_, oui vous avez bien entendu... quand ça c'est su à Poudlard je sais pas combien de filles sont soit tombé dans les pommes soit ont fait une crise de larmes... ah j'oublai _Draco _a demander à changer de maison pour cause "d'incompatibilité avec la mentalité de _certains _Serpentard..."

Voilà donc vous êtes vous aussi maintenant au courant des dernieres infos importantes selon moi, si vous voulez en savoir plus allez donc voir les jumelles Patil, y a rien de mieux pour être au courant des dernières rumeurs...

Enfin j'en revien donc à l'arrivé de ces 2 nouveaux, le garçon est plutôt grand, les cheveux roux et à les yeux marron, tandis que la fille, plutôt frêle je dois dire, à les cheveux blond et les yeux vert. Non mais va falloir qui se calme le petit nouveau, on mate pas comme ça MA Mione, y a que moi qui peut le faire ! Je crois que mon regard à été assez expressif, parce qu'il a vite arrêté...

Ah j'allais oublier de vous dire Ca ! Merlin c'est pourtant assez important mais j'ai failli oublier... Harry a tuer Voldy ! ça c'est passé à la fin du mois de juin juste avant le début des vacances, et ça à été plutôt rapide, Harry travaillait depuis un bout de temps sur un sort, qui a finalemnt bien marché, j'vous explique, il a combiné un avada kevadra, plus un sort d'explosion, plus un sort d'empathie, et je peux vous dire que ça a été radical ! parce que plus de monde souffrait ou avait souffert de lui, plus le sort était puissant ! Harry a bien été féllicité comme le plus grand sauveur de ce siècle, mais lui ce qui lui importait le plus c'était de retrouver son chéri...

Ces deux nouveaux sont bizarres, y font que de nous regarder, que dis-je, de nous scruter depuis tout à l'heure ! en plus ça me fait tout bizarre quand c'est moi qui l'ai regarde, j'ai m'impression de les connaître, et pas que un peu... bon on verra ça demain, pour le moment je suis crevé et je veux surtout un calin de ma chérie et aller dormir...

Merci de reviewer si ca vous plait...


	2. Ella et Mattiew

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Nan, mais dans quelle galère on c'est encore foutu... revenir dans le passé... Bon faut que je vous explique ce qui nous arrive. Je suis Mattew, dit Matt, 17 ans bientôt et je suis surtout le fils de... enfin j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance n'est ce pas ? ok, pas de problème j'en est jamais douté ! alors je suis le fils de Ronald Weasley et de Hermione Granger Weasley, et oui... je précise que je suis pas tout seul, je ne suis que l'ainé ! j'ai derrière moi, une petite soeur, une sacré chipie même, qui s'apelle Maria, 13 ans et encore 2 frères, des jumeaux, Sam dit Samy et Harry, en l'honneur d'un de nos oncle! qui ont 9 ans, et... ah! j'oubliai la petite dernière Meryl, tout juste 3 ans.

Je laisse la parole à ma cousine!

En fait, on est pas vraiment cousin, enfin pas de sang... mais c'est pas ça le plus important, vu qu'on a quasiment été élevé ensemble... Alors moi je suis Ella et j'ai aussi 17 ans, mes parents forment un couple plutôt spécial... heu..., comment dire..., je dois préciser que je n'ai pas été adopté, ni rien d'autre, bon je me lance... je suis la seule et unique fille de Harry Potter et de... Draco Malfoy... enfant naturel je reprécise.

Et en fait si on est là, c'est qu'on vient de s'apercevoir d'un petit problème, enfin petit pour eux, très important pour nous... je sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais depuis quelques jours moi et ma cousine ont a pu remarquer que certaines parties de notre corps avait tendance à devenir transparentes... pas très rassurant tout ça me direz-vous, bah ça l'ai pas et on commence un peu à avoir les pétoches...

On c'est bien-sûr renseigné et tout dans des bouquins et autres, oui je sais on dirais ma mère, mais comme on dis on est le digne enfant de ses parents..., donc après de nombreuses recherches, nous en avons conclu qu'il était très urgent pour nous de venir dans le passé au temps de nos parents, pour cela on a piqué -oui on sait c'est pas bien- le retourneur de temps que ma mère a trafiqué et nous sommes donc revenu 17 ans plus tôt, soit en 1997...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	3. Hermione

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Tout ceci est du plus bizarre... depuis que c'est 2 nouveaux sont arrivés, ils ne posent que des questions, enfin pas à tout le monde, juste à moi, Ron, Harry et Draco, et des fois au professeur Rogue, qu'ils n'ont du tout l'air de redouter... En plus ce sont des questions très ciblés, enfin je veux dire, ils ne posent pas n'importe quelle question à n'importe qui, ils le font comme si ils savaient très bien qui dans certains domaines est le plus apte à leur donner la réponse. Sont pas extralucide pour ce que j'en sache!

L'autre soir alors que je venais de passer une soire très sportive dans les bras de mon chéri, on c'est mis tout les deux à parlé, et le sujet a vite dérapé sur Ella et Matt... Il ressent comme moi une drôle d'impression quand on est en leur présence, surtout quand on reste longtemps avec Mattew... ce qui nous laisse perplexe. J'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils en savent beaucoup plus sur nous que nous même on en sait sur nous... vous connaissez peut-être cette impression, que ce vous dîtes, même si c'est la première fois que vous leur en parler, qu'ils le savent déjà...

Enfin je vais pas m'appesentir la dessus, j'ai envie de dormir, dans les bras de mon chéri..., ça a du bon d'être préfète en chef... comme celle d'avoir ça propre chambre...

Hummmm... Dodo...

Quoi comment ça ? debout ? tu oses dire ça à moi, toi le lève tard ? quoi il est 9h30 ? mais bien-sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alluminium... ! nan mais c'est pas vrai ! et tu me réveilles qu'a cette heure là ! je te rappelle que l'on va à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il faut être près pour 10 heure à partir ! quoi tu préférais me regarder dormir ? j'avais l'air d'un ange ! euh... ben... merci... viens que je t'embrasse ! n'en profite pas pour autant ! on va déjà être en retard... nan arrête, pas maintenant, ce soir ok ? bon je sens qu'on va être très en retard...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	4. Harry

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois,et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! toujours et pour toujours en retard ! Ronald Weasley on ne te referas pas, j'en ai bien peur...

A te voilà enfin ! c'est ti pas trop tôt ! quoi comment ça vous étiez trop occupé pour être à l'heure ? hun, quoi ? non c'est bon épargne moi les détaille, svp ! Bon on y go, sinon demain on y est encore...

Viens là mon chéri t'es trop loin de moi ! et en plus j'ai froid, l'hivers va pas tarder à pointé le bout de son nez, et il est grand temps que j'aille m'acheter un nouveau manteau ! J'aimerai franchement bien savoir pourquoi Ella nous regarde tout les 2 comme ça, je lui est déjà demandé si ça la génait de nous voir comme ça et elle m'a assuré que non, mais elle est toujours en train de nous regarder, quand elle pense qu'on ne la voit pas, je dirais d'une manière plutôt tendre... Enfin...

Nous y voilà enfin, allons vite chez Mme Guipure que je me débarasse de cette corvé. Je veux une veste noire, le noir c'est passe- partout et pis ça ce marie avec tout ! non chéri, je ne prendrai pas une veste de couleur verte, nan, c'est nan ! éh pis boude pas, t'es plus un gamin ! viens là, allez viens... moi aussi je t'aime, ... , beaucoup, ... , beaucoup beaucoup , ... , mais non ma veste sera noire !

Allez viens pour me faire pardonner je te paye des chocolats fourrés à la fraise de chez Zonko, oui beaucoup... Pis après on vas boire un coup au Trois balais ok ? bon je préviens les autres pour qu'on se rejoingne tout à l'heure au Trois Balais et on y va !

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	5. Ella et Mattiew

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Nous avons enfin trouvé la source de notre problème... en fait on a refais les calculs et y se trouve qu'on auraient dû être conçus il y déjà 2 semaines... ah, on vous l'a pas dis ! nos parents nous on eu jeunes, très jeunes, même pas 18 ans... et donc il se trouve que actuellement ma mère devrait être enceinte de moi et le père, Harry, de Ella aussi, ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas... donc je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix...y vas falloir passé à l'action ! heureusement que Tonton Sévie à bien voulu nous aider, ah j'vous ai pas non plus expliqué...zut, et bien Tonton Sévie c'est le parrain de Ella, tout comme sa marraine est ma mère, moi mon parrain c'est Harry et ma marraine ma tante Ginny... voilà la rectification est faite...

Comme mon cousin disais, il va falloir que nous passions à l'action, car d'après le calendrier astral, les devins, et autres... si nos parents ne nous ont pas conçus avant la fin du mois, c'est à dire dans deux semaines... éh ben on sera pu là pour se pleindre... vous voyez dans qu'elle galère on est...

On a du donc expliqué notre situation à Papy Dumbledore et à Tonton Sévie, et qui après avoir beaucoup hésité ont décidés de nous aider ! ouf ! au moins une bonne chose pour nous... Donc notre plan n'est pas difficile, on doit mettre sans que les concernés ne s'en aperçoivent une potion dont le but est de faire monter en flèche la libido de nos parents... le problème ce que c'est pas facile et que depuis une semaine qu'on a la potion en mains on a pas encore réussit... donc on va tenter au Trois Balai de les mettres dans leur Bierraubeurre... c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que ce soit, soit moi ou Matt qui aille chercher les boissons !

Nous y voilà ! Le fameux Trois Balais... on y est pas beaucoup allé au temps de notre époque, la boutique ayant changé de proprio et pas en bien... heureusement un autre s'en est ouvert et le remplace largement ! bon c'est à moi de jouer, je vais leur demander ce qu'ils prennent... donc ça fait 4 Bierraubeures et 2 jus de Citrouilles, oui vous comprendrez on tient pas à boire les boisson destinés à nos parents...

Allez vite, vite, vite, mais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ! bon la potion est prête j'ai plus qu'à disrétement et rapidement à la mettre dans chaque verre, et voilà le tour est joué ! Buvez bien mes chèrs parents et oncles, je sens que ce soir vous allez pas avoir beaucoup le temps de boire...et de dormir !

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	6. Draco

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Humm, c'est pas pour dire mais les Bierraubeurres ont pas le même goût que d'habitude, mais c'est pas grave elle est aussi bonne sinon meilleure ! Merlin, mon chéri que ce manteau te va bien ! T'es vraiment trop élégant dedans, faudra que tu le mette le jour où je te présenterai à ma mère, mon père étant bon pour la perpétuité à Azkaban...

Dire que à la fin du mois c'est Noël et j'ai pas la moindre idée de cadeau que je peux te faire, maintenant que tu as acheté ta veste, je suis à court d'idées... j'ai intérer à me bouger... en plus c'est notre premier Noël ensemble et tu vas venir passer une semaine à la maison, Merlin je sens que c'est vacances vont être Géniales !

Bon bah c'est pas tout mais c'est qu'il va falloir rentré et en plus j'ai une super idée de programme pour ce soir... sous la couette !

J'ai l'impression que je pourrai tenir toute la nuit et plus si affinité ! Harry tu sais que je deviens fou, je suis en train de penser au cour de potion et qui viens perturber cette noble pensé ? éh bien toi ! et tu sais comment tu es habillé, enfin plutôt pas habillé... Merlin je savais que j'avais un côté pervers mais pas à ce points là, ça fait 2 heures que je ne pense qu'à ce soir et ce que je vais pouvoir te faire, et on peut dire que ce n'est pas très catholique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... calme...calme toi Draco... tu ne dois pas lui sauter dessus... résiste.. oui c'est bien résiste ! c'est toi le plus fort, pas ta libido ! ...nan j'en peux plus ! tu viens Harry faut que je te parle, on vas dans ma chambre de préfet parce qu'on risque de ne pas sortir avant un bout de temps... oui je pense pas qu'on en resortira avant demain matin... bye tout le monde !

Quelques heures, enfin une nuit plus quelques heures plus tard...

Rouah, nom d'un hiboux ! je me suis jamais autant...enfin c'est indescriptible, on aurait que j'était une bête assoiffé de sexe... et y a pas que moi, Harry c'était pareil, on a du dormir 3/4 heures au grand maxi ! et le pire c'est que j'en ai toujours envie, moins qu'avant beaucoup parce que là j'arrive à me contrôler mais...je sais pas si on va pouvoir tenir longtemps...

Bon on va allez gentiment à notre cour de potion, où je suis sûr que les vélocirations de notre _très cher _professeur Rogue, vont très vite nous calmer... pour une fois qu'il est vraiment utile mon parrain -à part pour les potions- ...Allez vite debout mon chéri, je tiens pas à être en retard et me payer une heure de colle avec Rogue, toi non plus, alors bouge ton ptit cul ! merci de ta coopération, je te remercirai comme il se doit ce soir...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	7. Hermione

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

De Diou ! j'ai jamais passé une nuit aussi chaude de toute ma vie ! je sais pas combien de fois on a du le faire, mais la dizaine est dépassé, ça c'est une chose de sure... Bon mais c'est pas tout c'est qu'il faut aller au taff, en plus on commence par notre meilleur professeur..., qui va ce faire une joie de nous enlever une 15ène de points par personnes pour notre retard, et pas moyen de les rattraper dans son cour...

Je n'y crois pas ! c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Nous sommes tout les 4 arrivés avec au moins 10 minutes de retard et Rogue ne nous a rien dit ! quelqu'un a du lui mettre quelque chose dans son café ce matin parce que la c'est pas normal, ca lui est jamais arrivé, enfin pas depuis que je suis ici...

Pfou ! ces 2 heures avec Rogue ont été les plus calmes et reposantes de ma vie, et je peux vous dire que j'en est bien profité ! je suis d'un fatigué, jamais j'ai été comme ça... et pis c'est de pire en pire, enfin rien de bien méchant, mais Ella et surtout Mattiew n'arrête pas de nous observer, ça commence, non pas à me prendre la tête, mais j'ai trop de questions s'en réponses ! j'en ai déjà parlé avec Ron, mais il m'a dissuadé de les embêter, de leur poser des questions, argant que d'ici la fin de l'année ils ne seront plus là... je sais, mais à mon avis c'est surtout parce qu'il trouve que Mattiew me couve un peu trop, j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est que un ami, et Mattiew aussi, il est, certain jour, à la limite de la crise de jalousie ! ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé...

Bon mais c'est pas tout, c'est qu'on a d'autre cours ! et là MacGonagal ne nous fera pas de cadeaux ! en plus on commence à étudier les Animagus, enfin ce n'est que de la théorie, malheureusement, parce que c'est trop intéressant. Aujourd'hui, de plus, on va apprendre un sort qui va nous permettre de savoir quel Animagus nous pourrions être... j'ai hâte de savoir !

Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! vous savez ce que je suis ? nan bah moi je vais vous le dire ! je suis un migon petit... chaton ! non mais j'ai une tête à être un chaton ? un chat ça peut aller, mais un chaton ! en plus jamais il ne changera, il restera toujours petit...

Au fait Ron c'est un caméléon... ça m'a beaucoup étonné au début et pis en y réféchissant bien ça ma paru logique, il a un caractère très changant... Harry est une panthère, superbe, toute noire, à lui aussi cela reflète bien son caractère... et pis Draco, un superbe faucon, presque tout blanc, ce que je n'ai jamais vu... mais qui reflète plutôt sont ancien caractère...enfin y a que le mien qui est bizarre... je vois pas pourquoi je serai un chaton ! heureusement qui y a Ron pour me réconforter ! y dit que les chaton y a rien de plus mignon et que si j'en était un, il m'adopterai aussitôt... qu'il est pas adorable mon chéri ?

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	8. Harry

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais depuis 3 semaines un mois, je me sens pas bien. Tout les matin quand je me lève, j'ai une de ces envie de gerber... qui me fait passer au moins 1/4 d'heure tout les matin dans la salle de bain ! Enfin y a pas que moi qui semble malade, Hermione aussi, on a peut-être chopé la même maladie, oui y a de grande chance on a les même symptômes : vomissement, nausés, pas faim, hypotension, et on même fait des malaises, c'est pour dire si on a pas la même chose !

Draco me pousse de plus en plus pour que j'aille voir Pomfresh, mais je lui dit et répète que je n'ai rien de grave, que ça va passer, mais si au début y disais rien, là y commence vraiment à perdre patience... l'autre fois on c'est presque disputé pour ça, si c'est pas futile ! en plus c'était notre première dispute, j'était pourtant pas préssé quelle arrive ! mais bon on c'est réconcillié sur l'oreiller...

Deux mois, ça va faire deux mois que je suis pas bien, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! je crois que je vais suivre l'idée de Draco, c'est à dire d'aller voir Pomfresh, mais je veux y aller avec Hermione et elle n'a pas l'air d'être décidée... bon bah on va encore un peu attendre...

Je comptais y aller le lendemain, un samedi, pour aller voir l'infirmière, mais y semble que j'ai été, enfin nous ayons été pris de vitesse... je m'explique, je ne sais pas encore pour quelle raison, mais moi et Hermione, alors que nous étions en plein cour de potion, nous avons fait tout les deux un malaise, l'odeur à un moment m'a parut tellement insupportable que j'en suis tombé dans les pommes...il demblerai que ce soit aussi le cas pour Hermione. L'infirmière nous a fait des prise de sang, et nous devons avoir les résultats demain...je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin de ça, je pensais que 2/3 potions et nous serions remis d'aplomb, mais nan elle a décidée de nous garder, et de nous faire des examens plus apronfondis.

Je sais pas ce qu'a Hermione ce soir, mais elle est drôlement agitée ! il est 23 heure et elle ne fait que tourner et virer dans son lit, ce qui m'empêche de dormir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle stress comme pas possible pour ses résultat...Hermione puisque nous ne dormons pas je sens que nous allons beaucoup parler ce soir, on va ce faire une petite soirée pyjama à deux... viens là et raconte moi tout tes soucis...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	9. Ella et Mattiew

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Je crois que nous avons accompli notre mission, enfin c'est qu'il en aura fallut du temps ! on devait en avoir pour 15 jours et 1 mois et demi plus tard on y est encore ! Faut dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos, heureusement que Tonton a bien voulu coopérer sinon... j'imagine même pas ! enfin maintenant on risque plus de disparaître et c'est l'essentiel ! On a vraiment eu très peur les derniers jours, à un moment on était presque complétement effacé, et là on a eu la trouille du siècle, je peux vous l'assurer... Et en plus ma mère est pas pas pour rien une "Miss je sais tout", parce que elle a bien faillit nous surprendre à plusieurs reprises !

Le plus dur maintenant ça va être de partir... même si on va les retrouver dès que l'on va être rentrés ça ne sera pas la même chose, là on était amis, alors que dans le futur ce sont nos parents, avec tout ce que cela implique : autorité parentale, surprotection, et tout ... c'est une chose qui nous pesait un peu mais qui maintenant nous manque... nan on n'est pas contradictoire... pas du tout ! on est comme tous les adolescents, de n'importe quelle époque...

Maintenant nous en sommes au plan du retour, et surtout comment on va s'expliquer pour cette longue absence... à mon avis va pas falloir leur mentir, en remuant bien leur mémoire, y devraient se souvenir de nous... enfin comme ça on évitera la pire des punition...privé de quiddich ! parce que là je crois que l'on ne pourrait pas le supporter, en plus cette année il y a la coupe de monde, qui se passe en France, et si on devait la louper je crois que je me... je sais pas... faire une grève de la faim ? enfin quelque chose comme ça !

Scratch !

Merlin, c'est quoi ce bruit, oh ! on est dans une merde intersidérale, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! un elfe de maison vient de faire tomber notre retourneur de temps et il est pété ! bon de un : je vais me faire tuer par ma mère quand elle va l'apprendre, de deux : bah c'est qu'on peut plus rentré nous, et de trois : ... bah y a pas de trois, je crois qu'on a assez de problème !

Trouver une solution de secours ! trouvez une solution de secours ! ... ca y ai j'ai trouver, où est-ce que Matt à ranger le journal que nous avons emmené ? c'est celui de sa mère, on va peut-être y trouver quelque choses... j'espère, c'est notre seule solution de toute façon...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	10. Ron

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Ma chérie, ma petite Mione est enceinte...quand elle me l'a dit j'ai eu la réaction que beaucoup on dû avoir en apprenant une telle nouvelle... c'est simple...je suis tombé dans les pommes ! quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais un peu mal au dos, et c'est là que tout m'est revenu, et c'est reparti pour un tour... sauf que la j'était dans mon lit, moins douloureux.

Je vais être P.A.P.A, Pa...pa... nous allons avoir un bébé,un Weasley miniature... c'est bon je crois que j'ai enregistré. En plus je vais pas être le seul, ils savent pas comment c'est arrivé, mais Harry il l'est lui aussi, en fin je veux dire _enceint, _je sais que ça arrive quand y a union de 2 personnes très puissantes, mais je ne penserai pas que cela arriverai aussi tôt ! Enfin Draco est fou de joie, le l'ai jamais vu aussi content de ma vie, y a que Harry qui semble avoir du mal à encaisser cette information... je le comprend...

Sinon, Ella et Mattiew veulent nous parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont l'air très soucieux...Enfin on verra bien ça ce soir... c'est pas ça qui me tracasse le plus !

Heum ! est-ce que je vous ai dit, il y a quelques heures de ça, que le fait que Ella et Mattiew veulent nous parler ne me tracassait pas ? et bien j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, vous savez pourquoi ? parce qu'ils viennent de nous lacher une sacré bombe... vous savez, ils viennent de nous apprendre qu'ils sont du futur, de dans 17 ans, et que dans ce futur ils nous connaissent très bien, même assez intimement, on a eu droit à assez d'exemples, et comme toujours qui qui a tout compris en premier ? ma petite Mione, d'ailleur elle a bien faillit tomber dans les pommes...et vous savez pourquoi ? parce que c'est 2 gamins sont nos enfants ! enfin Mattiew est mon fils à moi et Hermione, et Ella est la fille de Harry et Draco... oui je sais difficile à croire...mais c'est la vérité.

En fait ils ne devaient pas nous le dire, mais ils ont eu un petit problème technique... d'ordre qu'ils ne peuvent pu rentrer dans leur temps, à leur époque... leur retourneur de temps trafiqué est malheureusement cassé. Enfin ils sembleraient avoir trouvé une formule qui pourraient les ramener dans leur temps, elle est sur un vieux journal que Hermione aurait commencé à tenir dès leur naissance.

Le petit hic, c'est pour que cela se fassent il faut que nous soyons en plein lune, que certains astres soient visible dans le ciel, et qu'ils soient 15h39... cette date se trouve être possible que dans 5 mois... c'est à dire quelques jours avant les dates prévus des accouchements... ah oui et il faut que ce soit leur parents -soit nous quatres- qui lisions cette incantation...

Ca nous laisse 5 mois pour faire connaissance avec nos enfants...et maîtriser ce sort...

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


	11. Ella et Mattiew

Titre : Enfants du futur...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à la Warner (enfin je crois...) pour le sujet de la fic, que je vais un peu beaucoup transformer...

Note : Bah j'ai comme qui dirais l'autre depuis 2/3 jours des moments d'inspirations... et comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs et que après je suis en stage pdt 1 mois, et après j'ai les oraux blanc de français et histoire-géo...alors j'écrit tt now!

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui nous rentrons à notre époque... ça fait 8 mois que l'on devrait y être rentré...D'un côté on est content de rentré, on va retrouver toute notre famille, mais d'un autre vas falloir les quitter et ça va être très dur, jamais plus je pense que je pourrais avoir une complicité pareil avec eux, c'est différent dans leur futur, ce sont nos parents.

C'est le moment des adieux, je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je serre dans mes bras mes parents, je pleure, Harry me serre autant qu'il peut dans ses bras, c'est difficile à cause de son ventre, en fait à cause de moi... mais je me dis que dans 1/4 d'heure je serais aussi dans leur bras, et c'est ça qui me permet d'arrêter mes larmes. Je serre aussi dans mes bras Draco à qui je dis de bien prendre soin de Harry.

Je suis un homme quoi ! mais je peux pas me retenir, enfin retenir mes larmes, ma mère me prend dans ses bras autant qu'elle le peut, et là mon petit moi-même me donne un coup par l'intermédiaire de ma mère... puis mon père me prend aussi dans ses bras, j'aime mon père, que ce soit maintenant que dans le futur, et c'est difficile de le quitter...de les quitter...

C'est l'heure, nous partons. Ils récitent l'incantation. Je nous sent partir... Nous sommes de retour chez nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous expliquer, ils se souviennent de tout et nous prennent dans leur bras...Contents d'être de retour !

Oh, Merlin, j'ai mal au ventre, Ron aide moi ! j'ai des contractions ! emmène moi à l'infirmerie, ton fils veut naître ! maintenant !

Quoi déjà, mais c'est pas encore la date ?

Draco...

Oui mon chéri ?

Tu ferais mieux aussi de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ta fille commence à perdre patience...

FIN

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plait...


End file.
